microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of Danesland
State Definition The People, pursuing the goals spelled out in this Constitution; establish the State in the Territory. Citizens of the State are all humans who are children of a citizen of the State, who are born in the Territory of the State, or who are naturalized. This State is a secular, sovereign, and semi-democratic republic. All entities of the State must yield to these principles. This Constitution is the supreme law of the land; it is directly binding on all State authority. The general rules of public international law constitute an integral, inviolable part of the national law. Chapter one- human rights Article One- Basic Freedoms (1) You have the right of interracial marriage (2) You have the right to free speech (3) You have the right to homosexual marriage (4) You have the right to assemble (5) You have the right to free press (6) You have the right to free thinking (7) You have the right to vote in legislative elections (8) You have the right to vote on issues deemed by the legislator as national (9) You have the right of freedom from discrimination (10) You have the right to socialized medicine. The medicine shall be the best quality the government can give (11) You have the right to pursue an education (12) You have the right to protest (13) You have the right to dual-citizenship (14) You have the right to religion (15) You have the right of freedom of actions (with some legal restrictions) (16) You have the right to run for a legislative office (17) You have the right to join a political party (18) You have freedom of expression (19) You have the right to marriage (20) You have the right to live to your full potential Chapter Two- Government (1) The government shall be run by the president (2) The president shall be elected by the people when the current president either resigns or dies (3) When the president is unable to lead, a temporary leader is put in place a- The temporary leader shall be the prime minister b- The prime minister shall be elected every five years c- The prime minister must be over 14 (4) The president will run all government agencies, with the aid of ministers and secretaries (5) The president shall lead the military (6) The president will run all legislative meetings (7) The prime minister will temporarily run the government when the president is unable to lead. But if the president says that he or she is able to run, the prime minister must give up the presidential powers (8) The prime minister and president are in charge of the national bank (9) The prime minister will have considerably less power than the president but will still have a set of certain powers (10) The prime minister can be removed (11) The Minister of Public Affairs and Internal Affairs will be third in line for Daneslands presidency (12) The Minister of Foreign Affairs will run the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and GUM affairs along with ambassadors, consulates, and the President (13) The Minister of Media will be in charge of all government media National Symbols, Capital (1) The flag must have the national colors, orange, yellow and white (2) The national animal is the squirrel (3) The capital is the city of Blythe ____________________________________________________ This document may have an amendment added on at any time. By signing this document you hereby authorize that this document is valid under Danesland law, replacing the first constitution James Thomson Category:Constitutions